Code Lyoko Episode 121: Cheating
by James the Lesser
Summary: A picture in the school newspaper has Yumi upset.  Ulrich's actions upset everyone.  Read to find out what this means!


**Code Lyoko Episode 121: Cheating**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-120 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

Jeremie is working in his room. He was searching every byte of the Super Computer looking for anything that might be Aelita. He had not told the others about the message. His hopes were high but knew he would probably fail and there was no point in getting the hopes of the others up.

On campus there is a new rumor going around. Ulrich who doesn't read the school's newspaper doesn't know about it but Yumi heard the rumors. She finds a newspaper then Ulrich. "You." She grabs Ulrich by the hair.

"Yumi, let go." Ulrich is being lead by Yumi who has a grip on his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you alone." Yumi leads Ulrich into the woods. "What is your problem?" She pushes him into a tree. "Is it me?"

"What? What's going on? What did I do?"

"This!" Yumi shows the front of the newspaper. Ulrich sees the picture.

"That, that's not real I swear." It shows Ulrich making out with a girl. You can't tell who it is as Ulrich appears to be swallowing her face. "You really think I'd cheat on you?"

"The picture Ulrich."

"I don't know, I'd never done that with anyone but you."

"Ulrich I'm giving you a chance to tell me the truth. Is it Taelia?"

"No Yumi it's probably a trick by, Sissi."

"Why would the Knight of Lyoko waste her time on this?" Yumi's voice is flat, cold.

"To make you and me fight of course. How many times does Xana have to do this? Remember the poly, the morphing thing? Or when Xana tricked S.S. into thinking Odd was cheating on her?"

"That's what I thought." The person morphs into Sissi!

"I should have known when you called yourself the Knight of Lyoko and not traitorous bitch!" Sissi punches Ulrich in the stomach.

"It was fun Ulrich. I really enjoyed making out with that clone." Sissi picks Ulrich up and throws him over her shoulder and walks off with him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi pounds on the dorm room of Ulrich and Odd. "Open up!" She tries to turn the handle but the door is locked.

"Yumi he's not in here trust me!" Odd and S.S. were in the room. "Could you go away?"

"Are you hiding him!?"

"No. Yumi, Ulrich would not be allowed in here since we're, uh, go away." Yumi believes S.S.

"Oh, sorry." Yumi walks away getting her phone out. She kept calling Ulrich but he wouldn't answer his phone. She had a school newspaper and wanted to ask him a simple question. Did he want to die painfully and slowly or slowly and painfully? She thought it was a trick but Ulrich wasn't answering his phone. If it wasn't a trick he'd tell her, he'd call her and tell her it was a trick. She walks around the campus looking for Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" Jim sees Ulrich lying on the grass in the soccer stadium. "What happened? Did Yumi find you?" He sees a bruise on Ulrich's face. "Ulrich?" Jim shakes Ulrich who opens his eyes.

"What? Why am I here?" Ulrich sits up. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Yumi must have hit you pretty hard after she saw the paper."

"Paper? That doesn't come out until tomorrow morning." Jim helps Ulrich stand up. "It was dark when I saw something attack me. I'm not sure what."

"Really, well, you better go to the Infirmary just to make sure you don't have a concussion." Jim leads Ulrich to the Infirmary.

Afterwards Ulrich looks at his phone. "Whoa, over thirty messages from Yumi." He plays the first one.

"_Ulrich? Please call me back."_ He plays the next one, and the next one, until he gets to the last message. "_You bastard don't bother calling me back! I hate you!"_

"What did I do?" Ulrich calls Yumi. "Yumi what happened? I just…"

"You bastard where were you!?"

"I don't know. Jim found me in the soccer field. He said something about the newspaper but that doesn't come out until tomorrow morning. I don't know what's going on."

"Ulrich, tell me the truth, did you kiss someone else?"

"Uh, no, why would you ask that?" Ulrich looks up at Jim.

"The newspaper has a picture of you kissing someone." Ulrich is shocked.

"Yumi Jim just told me about the picture it's bogus! I never did that with anyone but you!"

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they are trying to sell more newspapers. Or Sissi might be doing it."

"Why would that traitorous bitch waste her time on this?"

"I don't know because she was bored? Or because Xana wants you and me to fight?"

"Ulrich where are you now?"

"At the Infirmary. Yolanda says I don't have a concussion."

"Ok I'll meet you there." Yumi hangs up on Ulrich before he can respond.

Ulrich waits for Yumi and a few minutes later she gets to the Infirmary. "Ulrich are you ok?" She sees the bruises on Ulrich's face and arms. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was walking back from kicking some goals, you know, thinking about when I was on the team. Something attacked me and then I woke up when Jim found me."

"I'm so sorry." Yumi hugs Ulrich who winces in pain. "Who was it? If it was Xana that attacked you Jeremie would have told us."

"Yumi I'm ok. I don't really care who it was since it wasn't Xana. Yolanda says I took a bit of a beating but I didn't break anything." Ulrich takes Yumi's hand in his. "Those messages you left on my voice mail reminded me to never make you mad." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I forgive you for thinking I cheated on you. Do you have a newspaper? I want to see if they got my good side."

"I could get one." They walk away from the Infirmary hand in hand. "But I still want to know who took the picture."

"Well we should ask Milly and Tamiya…" Ulrich stops remembering Milly and Tamiya no longer did the newspaper since they had been killed by Aelita when Xana controlled Aelita.

"I don't know who runs the newspaper now. We could ask Jim I think he might know."

"Ok Yumi." They walk away after getting over a tense situation.

Jeremie is still in his room. "I can't do it from here I have to go to the Factory. Even turning off all the programs I don't have the resources look any deeper." Jeremie closes what he was working on and opens a file. He clicks on an icon and the Super Scan comes up. "No activated…" _Beep beep beep._ "You've got to be kidding me Xana always picks the worst moments." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "There's an attack."

"Ok I'll head for the Factory." They hang up.

"Ulrich is Yumi there?"

"Yes Jeremie."

"Ok, tell her Xana is attacking."

"Will do." They hang up. "Yumi, Xana is attacking. Maybe he did attack me last night."

"If he did he, he, you wouldn't be here." Yumi squeezes his hand. "Let's go." They head to the Factory.

"Gotcha Einstein we'll see you soon." Odd hangs up. "S.S. there's an attack."

"We just got to the good part to. Pause the movie so we don't miss anything." Odd does and they two head for the Factory.

"I hear you Jeremie. Attack, Xana, drop everything and make it to the Factory." Samantha hangs up on Jeremie. "I'm sorry but I can't waste my time with this. Buy now or I'm selling these premium speakers to someone else."

"Ok Sam here's a hundred." The man hands Samantha the money and takes his speakers.

"Hard ass always trying to be cheap on me." Samantha heads for the Factory.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory easily and go down to the Control Room. "So Einstein what's the attack?"

"I don't know. Ulrich, what was it?"

"I don't know either. I got attacked by something last night and Jim found me about an hour ago."

"Last night? But you were in the dorm room, you complained about my snoring." Odd stares at Ulrich. "Ulrich let me look into your eyes."

"Ok Odd but if you try to miss me Yumi will hurt you." Odd stares Ulrich in the eyes, no symbols. "I'm not possessed. Maybe Xana sent a polymorphic clone. It would explain the picture in the newspaper."

"What picture?" Jeremie had not read the newspaper.

"It was a good one of Ulrich with some La Femme Nakita making out." Odd laughs at his joke. "I knew he hadn't done it no way would Ulrich be that stupid."

"Yumi do you think it was Ulrich?"

"No." _Not anymore._

"Xana failed then. I figured he would have gone for something bigger. Go down and I'll send you to the Desert Sector." The group gets on the elevator and goes down. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others and soon Sanne joins them. "Go south. I was able to get you at the edge of the barrier so it isn't far. Be careful though since Xana doesn't appear to be doing a major attack he will have more presence on Lyoko."

"As soon as our vehicles arrive good buddy."

"Sending." The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appear. Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike while Odd and Samantha and S.S. get on the Overboard and Jim with Sanne get on the Overwing. They go south looking out for any monsters.

"Ouch, where am I?" Ulrich wakes up, on Earth, and finds himself in a dark room. "Hello?!" He yells out but the only response is hi own voice. "Sissi did this." Ulrich reaches for his phone and finds it missing. "She's become smarter since Xana gave her powers." He stands up and falls over. Something is latched to his feet. "I'm chained to the floor what is she planning?" Ulrich is not concerned for his safety but the safety of the others.

"I forgot how much fun this was." Ulrich, on the Overbike, is going as fast as the Overbike can which is starting to leave the others behind.

"Ulrich it was only four days ago." Yumi looks backwards. "You should slow down we need to wait for the others."

"We can clear out any monsters we run into making it easier for Sanne to get into the Tower." Ulrich revs the engine and pulls away from the others.

"On the screen, three Dragons, two Mega Tanks. Xana isn't holding back this time." Jeremie watches his friend's on Lyoko and the news trying to find out if Xana was doing anything else. Why would he do such a weak, stupid, attack? Xana wanted power and needed returns to get power.

"I see them." Ulrich gets a sword out. "Yumi get off."

"Ok." Yumi jumps off as Ulrich continues towards the monsters.

"Good. Time to take off this mask." As Ulrich gets to the monsters the others catch up to Yumi.

"Why aren't they firing?" Ulrich gets off the Overbike and walks towards the monsters as he morphs into a Xanafied Ulrich.

"Fools." Ulrich turns around as his morph completes with a Xanafied sword. "Xana's Knight convinced me to join them. Now I get anything I want. Yumi you shouldn't have been so prude." Ulrich laughs.

"What? But Ulrich we, you know, a couple times we did, things. If you wanted to do more you could have asked." If Yumi was on Earth she would have blushed as she realizes she blurted this out in front of the others. "You bastard how could you betray us?"

"Easily. I have been given top grades, money, and a woman." Xana Ulrich walks towards the group with the monsters following. "You won't get lucky this time." Ulrich uses a Super Sprint to charge Yumi.

"Super Leap!" She leaps out of the way just in time. "Hai!" She throws her fans at Ulrich but the Dragons shoot her fans knocking them away.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires several at the Dragons hitting one and destroying it. "S.S. help Samantha get the higher ground." S.S. gets her power pole out and Samantha jumps on her back.

"Extend!" She takes Samantha up into the air. Samantha has already duplicated her daggers and starts to throw them at the Dragons as Odd flies after Ulrich.

"Get back here you bastard!" Ulrich after being Xanafied and with Super Sprints was to fast for Odd to catch.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim fires a booming blast at a Mega Tank. It closes up so the blast only bounces off. Jim runs forward waiting for it to open up.

"Super Leap!" Yumi was using her Super Leap ability to dodge the lasers of the Dragons while Samantha threw daggers. "Got you now!" Yumi uses her telekinesis to grab a fan from the ground and brings it up to her hand. She blocks a laser then throws the fan hitting the Dragon across the Eye destroying it.

"Open up cowards!" Jim attempts to pick a Mega Tank up finding it to heavy even for him. He attempts to lift it again and gets it off the ground but it opens up ready to fire. Jim drops the Mega Tank and it closes back up.

"Move Jim." Sanne walks towards him with her hands behind her back.

"Sanne stay away you'll be killed if they hit you!" Jim runs towards Sanne when the Mega Tanks open up ready to fire on Sanne.

"To slow." Sanne throws two energy orbs hitting and destroying the Mega Tanks.

Odd is chasing after Ulrich when Ulrich stops and knocks Odd off of the Overboard. "Prepare to lose Odd. You could never beat me even when I was weak." Ulrich has both swords in his hands and both have been Xanafied.

"I'll take out a punk like you any time."

"No you won't." Ulrich starts to spin swinging both swords around. He spins faster and faster. "Flying blade!"

"Duck!" Odd drops to the ground as a wave of energy comes out from Ulrich. The wave continues farther and farther reaching the others.

"Sanne get down!" Jim practically punches her to knock her down and is hit by the wave being destroyed. The wave continues and hits S.S.'s power pole destroying it.

"Look out below!" Samantha has an arms full of dagger but loses them as she and S.S. fall to Lyoko. They land and curl up in balls as dagger rain down from the sky.

"That was close." S.S. opened her eyes to see a dagger barely a centimeter from her face. "Samantha do you mind if I borrow a couple of these?" S.S. pulls two daggers out of the ground.

"Go ahead I can always make more." To prove it she does.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan destroying the last Dragon. "Ulrich where did you go?!" A flash of black light and Ulrich stops centimeters from Yumi.

"You want me you have me. I just had to crush that pipsqueak." Ulrich shoves his sword into Yumi and laughs as she is devirtualized back to Earth.

"Creep." Ulrich turns around and sees Samantha.

"What do you plan on doing? You really think you can fight me with those?" Ulrich laughs at the daggers.

"I can try." Samantha runs at Ulrich and throws daggers. Ulrich holds one hand up and the daggers stop in mid air then fall to the ground.

"No you can't." When Samantha gets close Ulrich strikes her with a sword sending her back to Earth. "Hmmm, there should be one left."

"Up here!" S.S. is on the Overwing. "Let's see you try and fight me."

"Request granted." Ulrich jumps then floats in front of S.S. "Time for you to go back to Earth." S.S. quickly throws a dagger at Ulrich but he catches it. "Goodbye." He throws it back sending S.S. back to Earth. "Now it is time for Sanne to die." He looks around. "Where did she go?"

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I'll make him pay." Sanne brings up a program she had been working on. She was planning on using it on Sissi but Ulrich would be a good guinea pig. "Hmmm, according to Lyoko he isn't on Lyoko. Jeremie did Ulrich go back to Earth?"

"No he's still there."

"According to Lyoko Ulrich isn't here." Sanne looks through more information. "Sissi is though. Do you really think that's Ulrich or is it Sissi?"

"Are you sure Ulrich isn't on Lyoko?"

"Yes Jeremie. Lyoko can't be fooled by such cheap tricks!" Sanne targets Sissi with the program she had made. "Die Sissi!" She launches it then leaves the Tower.

"Aaaa!" Ulrich is on the ground as a weird black cloud attacks him. "King Xana!" He screams out for Xana but his voice has changed into that of a girl. "Aaaa!" Ulrich breaks apart and Sissi is revealed!

"Lyoko was right." Sanne watches as the cloud attacks Sissi.

"Help me King Xana!" Sissi tries to fight the black cloud off but is unable to. "Please!"

"Sissi are you really this weak even with the powers I gave you?" Xana, in his child's body, appears. "Very well I'll save you, this time." Xana sends an orb of energy hitting Sissi sending her back to Earth but not through a Scanner.

"Jeremie bring me back when I get in the Tower and tell everyone the good news." Sanne walks back into the Tower and soon arrives back on Earth.

"Are you sure?" Yumi is stuck between being happy it wasn't Ulrich and scared for what happened to the real Ulrich.

"I heard her scream in pain with my own ears." Sanne turns towards Jeremie. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, Sissi took his phone and put him somewhere without a phone."

"He could be hurt. Or Sissi may have already killed him. I am against a return to the past but if he is hurt we need to get him back." Sanne puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "Launch a return to the past." Jeremie does and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Ulrich?" Yumi immediately calls Ulrich when the reverse ends.

"Yumi are you guys ok?" Ulrich had only been concerned for his friends the whole time.

"Yes Ulrich are you?"

"No worse for wear. What did Sissi do?"

"She, she impersonated you. I, I thought it was really you. She kissed me as you."

"Brush your teeth, now."

"I will until I scrub a hole to my brain. I really thought it was you, I was so mad at you when I thought you turned on us."

"I would never turn on you Yumi I love you."

"I know. Um, do you want to do something, more?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm feeling like a decent meal, want to get something?"

"Sure Yumi. I'll meet you at the school gates."

"Ok." They hang up. Sissi's attack, Xana's attack, had failed but a return was done. How long until he would have the power he needed to break out of Lyoko?

**A/N Ok this one was a bit longer by about 4-5 pages. (Using Wordpad) Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Jim is really strong, and as my Beta Reader said in 79 William could lift a Mega Tank easily. William was dead, he was immortal, the rules of Lyoko did not apply to him. His subconscious did not make his profile as his subconscious was gone due to him being dead. Unfortunately the rules of the Digital Sea do…**


End file.
